1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for performing video communication, and more particularly to performing video communication which encrypts data used in the video communication through a digital key.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, video communication using Internet protocol networks or wireless networks has been in widespread use. Voice communication is typically concerned with an exchange of voice information between users. However, when a user utilizes video communication, the user can exchange a variety of information using a video or an image. Particularly, in the process of exchanging business information, for example, a blueprint, a video of a portion of a document, a drawing of a product design or the like using video communication, such information may be exposed to an ill-spirited hacker, which can lead to serious damages. Accordingly, security measures for video communication should be taken to protect the information being exchanged.
To provide security for wired or wireless networks, a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) technology has been widely used. With the PKI technology, a transmitter is able to encode transmitting information using a receiver's private key which is retrieved from the electronic certificate of the receiver. Then, the receiver who receives that information can read the information by decoding the received information using the private key, which is not known to others.
In order to maintain a security system based on the PKI, it has to be confirmed whether the public key, which is open to the public, in fact belongs to the user who is asserting ownership of that key. Such a task can be confirmed through a digital certificate which is issued by a credible third party, i.e., a Certificate Authority (CA) by means of attaching its digital signature to the public key of the owner.
However, the PKI system requires a lot of time and expense to create and manage the public and private keys and issue the digital certificate by the CA. Meanwhile, the user has to save and maintain the information regarding the private and public keys in a disc or memory of the user's terminal. In addition, many users save and maintain the information of others' digital certificates, which consumes huge expenses and is not suitable for video communication. Therefore, there has been a need to develop an encrypting and certifying method suitable for the video communication.